Fight for the heart
by Lady Kel1
Summary: when Joren kisses Kel and Neal catches them what will happen because Neal still secretly likes Kel but she is involved with Joren
1. 1 A naughty little bit of fun

Neal walked down the hallway to his room in a dream. All he could think of was Kel. Every time he was near her he felt his heart speed up and his thoughts were filled with pictures of him kissing her. He did not know what to do. He went to open his door but found a note stuck over the lock.  
  
Leave her alone. I know what you are thinking so don't even try it. She is mine.  
  
Who could have left this? He knew Cleon liked Kel but it was not like him to do this sort of thing. Oh well it would have to wait to the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joren had followed Neal to his room to make sure he read the note. He would make sure no one hot Kel before him. It was true he had bullied her at first but now he had started to notice how beautiful and kind she was and how she was everything he was not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel woke up early that morning to find a bunch of flowers on her bed. How had they gotten there? More to the point how had some one gotten into her room?  
  
She picked up the bunch and put them in some water. She noticed a card sticking out from the top of the bunch.  
  
Meet me in the garden at 11am today.  
  
Strange who could it be from? Only one way to find out. She picked up her glaive and did some exercises before slipping on a light green tunic and a white shirt and headed off to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joren watched Kel from behind the hedge she looked so beautiful. So delicate. You could never tell she was so muscular unless she wanted you to. He decided to make an appearance and walked straight over to Kel and sat down next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kel sat on the stone bench she became increasingly restless suddenly Joren hat sat down next to her.  
  
"Kel look I guess you got my note. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about everything that I have done. And I wanted to know if we could be friends?"  
  
"Your sorry? You know I would not believe you if not for my griffon feathers. So why not."  
  
"Then there is one other thing you should know. I love you." And with that he bent down and kissed her. Kel was taken by surprise and at first struggled but then realised how nice it was and started at first shyly to join in.  
  
"Kel?" they broke apart hurriedly. It was Neal. Oh great now I am in for it. Or Joren is. "What the hell are you doing? That's Joren you were just kissing?"  
  
"Neal please let me explain."  
  
" Well hurry up then."  
  
But it was Joren who answered not me. "I love her. And I always will." 


	2. Why don't you knock?

Disclaimer: ok, ok what do you think? What should I do I have writers block and I am only on chapter one. ^_^ Ok so Neal likes Kel and so does Joren but I don't know what to write so this chap may be pretty crappy. ^_^  
  
Oh and Joren has not died in the chamber ok he lives I just sort of changed the story slightly. Sorry ^_^. And I know the griffon feather is sort of bad but it's hard to do other wise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But it was Joren who answered not me. "I love her. And I always will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Neal ran towards Joren and raised his fist but I stepped between them.  
  
"No fighting Neal. Just because Joren said he loves me is no reason to get angry." Suddenly I saw tears swell up in Neal's eyes and he turned and ran.  
  
"Kel I am sorry that this happened."  
  
"Don't be it's not your fault." And with that he kissed me once more before we parted for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks since the incident with Neal and he had been avoiding me since. I was sitting on my bed when some on knocked on the door. Who could it be at this time? I went to answer it and flung the door open to have Joren fall on top of me. His breath was hot on my neck and as he kicked the door shut he gave me a kiss.  
  
"Kel I was wondering if you would like to go into Corus with me tomorrow?" he asked rolling off me and straightening his top.  
  
"Sure why not Joren." Looking into his ice blue eyes I saw warmth that he only showed around me.  
  
"Great." And with that he kissed me long and hard. His hands started to rove down my back and he picked me up off the floor and dumped me on the bed.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I love you too Kel." His hands slowly undid the buttons of my shirt all the while touching every bit of skin he could delicately. His shirt was off and so were his pants when suddenly the door was flung open to reveal Neal. Not again. Why was it he always burst in on us? And why couldn't he knock?  
  
"Kel? Why are you half naked with Joren naked in front of you?"  
  
"Why do you think Neal?" I mean how dumb could you get?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was in the stables grooming Peach Blossom when two strong arms grabbed me possessively from behind and a cascade of kisses landed on the back of my neck.  
  
"Are you ready to go Kel?"  
  
"Of corse. I can't wait to go."  
  
And with that I was lifted up onto Peach Blossom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, ok so the chapters are short I promise the will get longer and clear.  
  
P.S if Shuggie Sarah you get this far give ice baby Bubbles a review. ^_^ 


	3. Imoprtant! Please read and do not ignore...

Hi guys look I know I haven't updated in ages but I have had school and stuff.  
  
Anyway I am really stuck by a case of extreme writers block and I have absolutely no motivation.  
  
But I have ideas please tell me what you think.  
  
Neal tells Kel he likes her Joren and Kel start to go a bit further Joren turns out to be playing games I ditch this story Kel dumps Joren and goes for Neal and Joren vows to get her back 


	4. The last chapter by me and a request

Okay I know, I know I haven't updated in what months?  
  
Well that's because I have two accounts this one and ice_baby_bubbles, I totally forgot about this one until I thought to see about it after a friend mentioned it to me. Well when I saw that people were still reading and I decided to write another chapter.  
  
I also am sorry to say that I wish to ask some one to take this story off my hands. If you are interested please tell me in a review or email me at chilled@darkmoon.zzn.com. If no one decides to then I am sorry to say that it shall be discontinued. I just can't see the plot of my own story and I have another one on the go at the moment and also with school and stuff, I just can't manage it all. I might write every once in awhile but if you really liked this story I am truly sorry.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It had been three days since Kel had seen either Joren or Neal. Joren had run out of the room just after Neal had. So now Kel was wondering the halls in search of Neal. She wondered where he could be. Kel had realised that Joren had just been using her. It turned out, he had left a note on her door telling her.  
  
Lump  
  
Tough luck with Neal. I can't believe you were so gullible.  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain  
  
So now Kel was sad missing Neal and realising slowly that she hadn't even had her Griffon feathers on her that day.  
  
"Kel"  
  
she turned around and saw Neal.  
  
"neal, I have been looking everywhere for you I wanted to say sorry for being mean."  
  
"Its okay Kel I just found out he was using you and wanted to say sorry to you to."  
  
Kel burst into tears. And Neal hugged her. When her fit had subsided she looked up at Neal who was looking at her and slowly he pressed his lips to hers. It was so soft and warm and he tasted like mint and strawberries. He ran his tongue along her lip asking for entrance which she happily gave.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
okay well I know that that was short but hopefully even if someone doesn't pick up the story then it will give a sort of ending.  
  
Forever grateful for your support reviews and comments  
  
Lady Kel the first / ice_baby_bubbles 


End file.
